freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fredbear's Family Diner
|-|Principal= 250x250px|right Fredbear's Family Diner, fue el primer local de una antigua franquicia anterior a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fue mencionada por primera vez por el Chico del Teléfono en una de sus llamadas en Five Nights at Freddy's 2, y parte importante en los Minijuegos del cuarto juego. Según la novela, Fredbear's junto con Freddy Fazbear's Pizza son propiedad de Henry y de William Afton. Donde supuestamente, desaparece un niño. Animatrónicos Debido a que únicamente se puede apreciar el local dentro de los Minijuegos de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, los únicos animatrónicos que pudieron ser observados o hicieron acto de presencia fueron: }} También se sabe de la presencia de Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, aunque no aparecen físicamente en el local en los minijuegos por alguna razón, si se les puede ver brevemente en un comercial de TV de Fredbear's durante uno de los minijuegos. Se cree que estas versiones serían las que dieron origen a los animatrónicos Withered en el segundo juego. Historia :Artículo Principal: Historia (FNaF4) Poco se sabe del pasado de Fredbear's Family Diner, pero las llamadas del Chico del Teléfono, y los minijuegos de FNaF 4 nos indican que este era un restaurante familiar que tenía como atracción principal a 6 animatrónicos: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear y SpringBonnie. Estos 2 últimos eran los animatrónicos principales del lugar, además de tener la peculiaridad de poder alternar sus mecanismos para ser usados por humanos. Fue cerrado por circunstancias desconocidas, pero el Chico del Teléfono agrega que el lugar fue un fracaso durante algún tiempo y que se vio obligado a cerrar años antes de 1987. El Incidente de la Mordida thumb|280px|Fredbear provocando la Mordida. En el año 1983, un niño victima de Bullying por parte de su hermano y sus amigos, festejaría su cumpleaños en el restaurante, pero desgraciadamente, su hermano y sus amigos, aprovechándose de su miedo a los animatrónicos del local, llevaron al indefenso niño frente al animatrónico Fredbear, para luego levantarlo y hacer que le "diera un beso" en la cara a Fredbear, metiéndolo dentro de la boca del animatrónico. Obviamente, la broma sale mal, ya que Fredbear, al cerrar la boca, aplasta la cabeza del niño, quien después se cree, quedó en coma y/o murió (No está confirmado). Este incidente trajo mucho debate sobre los fanáticos de la franquicia sobre su muy probable relación con la La Mordida del '87. Sin embargo, la fecha fue confirmada y se confirmó que el juego se basa en 1983. Cierre Se desconoce exactamente por qué el lugar cerró, pero lo más probable es que fuese producto de la Mordida. Cuando el local cierra, la compañía Fazbear Entertainment compra a los animatrónicos y al local, para luego re-abrirlo con el nombre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Después de esto, Fredbear's Family Diner es casi olvidado, salvo por algunas menciones hechas en las llamadas del Chico del Teléfono del segundo juego. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes thumb|Imagen satelital de New Harmony.En el año 1982, en un pueblo llamado New Harmony ubicado en el estado de Indiana, un genio en la mecánica llamado Henry, junto a su socio William Afton, deciden abrir un pequeño restaurante llamado Fredbear's Family Diner. La atracción principal de este local eran dos personajes animatronicos: un oso amarillo llamado Fredbear y un conejo del mismo color llamado Spring Bonnie. Este restaurante tenía la particularidad de poseer trajes que podían usarse como un animatrónico normal o por el personal; mediante un sistema de cerraduras con resortes (en inglés, spring locks) inventado por Henry. Este sistema permitía que los personajes robóticos tuvieran movimientos más fluidos, algo que un animatronico normal no podría hacer. Todo parecía ir bien para este restaurante, pero un 31 de Octubre de 1982 sucede una tragedia: uno de los hijos de Henry (Sammy) fue secuestrado por una persona vestida con el traje de Spring Bonnie, justo enfrente de su hija Charlotte. Debido a este incidente, Henry junto con su esposa deciden cerrar Fredbear's Family Diner y buscar una mejor vida mudándose a Hurricane. Curiosidades *En la guía oficial de la saga, en el capítulo del cuarto juego, en ningún momento se nombra a esta localización como "Fredbear's Family Diner", en cambio lo menciona como "un restaurante de Freddy"."Three days until the party. Tonight you're at a Freddy's restaurant, but wich encarnation we're not sure" - The Freddy Files - Página 89 **Esto puede indicar que el local que aparece en FNaF 4 no es el restaurante original de Fredbear, más que alguna variación de este; en páginas anteriores, se dice que una empresa (posiblemente Fazbear Entertainment) que se adueñó de los derechos de Fredbear's para crear más localizaciones basadas en esta franquicia."...we learn ther was an original restaurant called "Fredbear's Family Dinner" wich was apparently franchised out to create the other locations..." - The Freddy Files - Página 48 * A diferencia de sus sucesores, este lugar no fue una pizzería, sino, un restaurante familiar. * Ya estaba abierto durante 1983, por que ya existía para ese momento publicidad de TV con los personajes del lugar. **En dicho comercial se menciona a Fredbear's & Friends - 1983. Lo que desencadenó un sin fin de teorías referente a la fecha del local. **Finalmente se confirmó que era 1983 * Según las Llamadas del Chico del Teléfono, hubo un guardia de seguridad en este Lugar. * En el teaser "NFB.jpg", decodificando parte del código fuente en código Cesar se puede leer "Fredbear". * Sus atracciones principales eran: Fredbear y Spring Bonnie, en vez de los ya conocidos Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Aunque se teoriza que pueden estar en otro escenario, ya que se sabe que estaban presentes en el lugar debido a que el Chico del Teléfono afirma que ellos originalmente eran de este local. **Se desconoce por qué tienen ausencia en los minijuegos de FNaF4, a pesar de que se confirma haber pertenecido a ese lugar. * Existen teorías de que Orville Elephant y El Chip pertenecían a éste local. Referencias |-| Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Stage 01 FNaF3 - Stage 01 (Spring Bonnie).gif|Figura de Springtrap/Spring Bonnie en el minijuego. FNaF3 - Stage 01 (Fredbear).gif|Sprite de Golden Freddy/Fredbear en el minijuego. FNaF3 - Stage 01 (Miniatura).png|'Spring Bonnie' y Fredbear entreteniendo a los niños, en el minijuego. FNaF3 - Stage 01 (Estructura completa).png|Estructura completa del minijuego (Nótese la falta de un niño en una captura) Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minijuegos FNaF4 FFD Show Stage.png|Escenario en los minijuegos de FNaF 4. FNaF4_FFD_Dinning_Area.png|Un posible "Party Room". FNaF4_FFD_Dinning_Area_2.png|Otro posible "Party Room", esta vez más cerca del escenario principal. FNaF4 FFD Backstage.png|El Backstage. FNaF4_FFD_Parking.png|El estacionamiento del local. CKxvBhbWsAAiIRV.png|El Hombre Morado trabajando en el lugar. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Fredbear's Family Diner - Puerta).png|Puertas del restaurante. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Fredbear's Family Diner - Globos).png|Globos usados en el restaurante (1era variante). FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Fredbear's Family Diner - Globos 2).png|Globos usados en el restaurante (2da variante). HalloweenBallons1.png|Globos en la actualización de Halloween (1era variante). HallowenBallons 2.png|Globos en la actualización de Halloween (2da variante). FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Fredbear's Family Diner - Mesa).png|Mesas usadas en el restaurante. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Fredbear's Family Diner - Luces).gif|Luces del restaurante. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Edición de Halloween - Murciélago).png|Decoración de Murciélago usados en la actualización de Halloween (1er Variante). FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Edición de Halloween - Murciélago 2).png|Decoración de Murciélago usados en la actualización de Halloween (2da Variante). FNaF4_-_Minijuegos_(Edición_de_Halloween_-_Telaraña).png|Sprite de telaraña que aparece en el local. FNaF4_-_Minijuegos_(Edición_de_Halloween_-_Telaraña_2).png|Segundo sprite de telaraña que aparece en el local. Animatrónicos Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|Sprite de Fredbear en los minijuegos. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Sombra de Fredbear. FredbearCostume.png|Una persona en el traje de Fredbear. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Peluche de Fredbear - Sin ojos).png|Peluche de Fredbear en los minijuegos. Fredbear_Plush_Follow.gif|Muñeco de Fredbear (Mirando al niño). FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Peluche de Fredbear - Escondiéndose).png|Muñeco de Fredbear escondiéndose en las alcantarillas. mordida.png|Fredbear en los minijuegos, mordiendo al pequeño. SpringBonnie_FNaF_4_Minijuegos.png|Spring Bonnie en los minijuegos. Shadow Spring Bonnie.gif|Sombra de Spring Bonnie. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Niña con Plushtrap).png|Niña con un peluche de Spring Bonnie. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Cuerpo de Spring Bonnie).png|Traje de Spring Bonnie sin cabeza durante uno de los minijuegos. Fredbear_Head.png|Cabeza de Fredbear. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Cabeza de Spring Bonnie).png|Cabeza de Spring Bonnie. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Hombre Morado colocando a un empleado en un traje de Spring Bonnie).gif|Traje de Spring Bonnie siendo puesto a un empleado por el Hombre Morado. Fredbearposter.png|Retrato de Fredbear. FNaF4_-_Minijuegos_(Edición_de_Halloween_-_Cuadro_de_Fredbear).png|Retrato de Fredbear (Edición de Halloween). en:Fredbear's Family Diner Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Trama Categoría:Teorías y Rumores Categoría:Localizaciones (FNaF4)